Pokemon: Aim for Tomorrow
by rui1999
Summary: Ash has a new life. Along with Pikachu and N, Ash aims to enter the Champion Tournament by earning eight PokeGems. However, a strange man is after them. Will Ash and N be able to defeat this man. Smart Ash. Delta Pokemon included.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Pokémon or any of the anime openings and endings used.**

Chapter 1: Friends

The room was silent. The air was thick with depression. In the room, a Pikachu was lying on a soft bed covered with a thick, white blanket. Kneeling beside the bed was a raven haired boy. His brown eyes, filled with sorrow and worry, focused on his Pikachu's rugged breathing. The boy longed to help his yellow ball of fluff. But he could not. The raven haired boy could only watch the struggled movements of his partner's chest. Tears began to fall from his eyes. His friend was badly hurt and probably going to die. "P-pi-kachu," the boy whispered, tears streaming down his face, "don't die. Please. You're all I have now. You're my best friend. Don't leave me alone." His heart slowly started to break. The boy was about to lose all hope when he heard a soft voice comforting him.

"He's not going to leave you, Ash." The boy, Ash, spun around to face a young boy with tea green hair and gray eyes. The other boy appeared to the same age as Ash but had an air of maturity that Ash didn't. Ash stared as the other boy continued, "Pikachu is stronger than that Ash. He'll wake up. He just needs some more rest. Give him until next week. I'm sure that Pikachu will wake up by then. Please don't lose hope." Ash knew the boy was speaking the truth. But he just couldn't take it.

"What the hell do you know?" Ash yelled. The other boy was shocked. But Ash wasn't done. "Pikachu is dying. Dying! And you have the nerve to tell me that he'll be okay!" The tears in Ash's eyes continued to fall. "You weren't there! You weren't there! And yet you came here to 'comfort' me, to fill my head with lies!"

"Ash I-"

"SHUT UP!" Ash was growing hysterical. In an instance, Ash dashed across to room and struck the other boy with the palm. Shocked, the other boy slowly brought his hand to his bruised cheek. "How does that feel? That pain is a mosquito bite compared to the pain Pikachu endured!" Ash burst into laughter like a mad man, tears still pouring down his face. Ash almost lost all self control when he felt a pair of arms pulling him into a warm embrace. "N?" Ash queried.

"It's gonna be okay," the boy, N, comforted. "Pikachu will be fine. It's not a lie. I did everything in my power to make sure of it." Ash's eyes widened. He was slowly excepting the truth. "I know that you're worried about Pikachu. He's you're friend. He's mine too. I'm worried too. But I know that he won't die. I know that he'll wake up. Don't give up Ash. Cry if you need to. I'll be right here." After hearing that, the burden on Ash's heart became lighter.

"Thank you, N." Ash then closed his closed and remembered what happened.

 _"Pikachu!" Ash screeched. Pikachu had just been hit with a powerful Dragon Rage that slammed it into a tree. Ash ran toward the injured little mouse and held Pikachu in his arms. Maniacal laughter filled to air. Ash looked up to the menace that towered over him. The menace had blonde hair that sharply contrasted his dark red eyes and an ominous smile. Beside him was a_ _Hydreigon_ _._

 _"This is the end, Ketchum!" the blond shouted. "Hydreigon! End this with Draco Meteor!" As soon as the command was given, meteors fell from the sky with the intent of killing Ash and Pikachu. Ash shot to his feet with Pikachu in his arms and ran. He ran through the attack, dodging every meteor that threatened to kill them. Finally, he was out of the attack and out of the sight of the mad man. Knowing that he had to get away, Ash took off his bloodstained hat and jacket and threw them on the ground. After that, he continued to run until N found him. N took them to his cabin where an Audino treated Pikachu. N had helped too. He used some special herbs to numb the pain that Pikachu felt. Then he said that Pikachu needed a month to heal completely. That was three weeks ago._

As Ash cried into N's shoulder, Pikachu's breathing became more stable. Seeing this, N told Ash to look at Pikachu. Ash's heart was filled with joy when he saw Pikachu's eyes open. "Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash, tearfully.

"Pika?" Pikachu responded. "Pika. Pikachu. Pika pika." With that said, Pikachu fell asleep with a smile on his face. Realization hit Ash like a brick wall: N was right. Ash slowly left the embrace and went back to where Pikachu was. Wiping his tears, Ash felt his heart become stronger. Pikachu will wake up. Ash smiled. Turning back to face N, Ash asked, "What did Pikachu say?"

"He said, 'Ash? Don't worry. I'll be okay. Just wait for me.'" N explained with a smile. "I told you so." N teased. Ash laughed. This time it was happy laughter. The two friends smiled at each other. "Now that that's settled, I'll go get some pillows and blankets so that we get sleep in here tonight." N left the room, missing what Ash had whispered.

"Thank you, N. Even though you've been through a lot, you're still the sweetest guy I know. Thank you for everything." Then Ash turned to Pikachu, waiting for N to return. When N did, they set out the pillows and blankets and prepared to go to sleep. They were tucked in snugly when Ash asked, "N?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're only fourteen?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I see. You're quite mature."

"Thanks."

"N?"

"Yes?"

"I have to pee."

 **Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...** **  
** **Zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne** **  
** **Kurai kao o shitetara kurai koto o yobu** **  
** **Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo** **  
** **Ride on!** **  
** **Sou ja nakute kou nanda to iitakute mo** **  
** **Ienai kimi o ne shitteru** **  
** **Itsuka kitto gururikawaru toki ga kuru yo** **  
** **Ima ga sono toki!** **  
** **Umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?** **  
** **Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!** **  
** **Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo** **  
** **Kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!** **  
** **Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte** **  
** **Koto nara dou na no?** **  
** **My boy!**


	2. New Adventures

Chapter 2: New Adventures

"Pika-Pikachu!" exclaimed the energetic yellow mouse. A week had passed and the little mouse Pokémon was feeling much better. It was just like N had said. Pikachu was now playing with Zee, N's Zorua, and Audio, N's Audino, by the lake. The air was filled with glee and for a moment the evils of the world didn't exist. Ash watched with glee. He was happy that his friend was alive and well. Pikachu was having the time of his life. He ran over to Ash and snuggled into his trainer's chest.

"Hey there buddy," Ash said. He lifted Pikachu into the air and started to spin around. However, he lost his footing and fell down with Pikachu in his arms. Both Ash and Pikachu laughed. "I'm so happy that you're okay, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu responded. They were both so happy to be together again. This time, they would not be separated. Ash held Pikachu close, both enjoying the warmth of the embrace. Suddenly, they heard a soft noise. Looking beside them, they saw N face flat on the ground. Anyone could see that he had fallen down. As N slowly got up, Pikachu ran over and climbed on N's head. "Pikachu?"

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Thanks for asking." N replied with a warm smile. "Are you feeling better, Pikachu?" Pikachu leapt off N's hair and answered,

"Pikachu! Pika-pika-pi. Pika Pikachu." Pikachu's head was held up high and pride radiated from his pores. No traces of his previous weakness remained. N was happy to see that Pikachu was doing better. Now there was only one thing left to ask.

"What about you, Ash?" N queried with genuine concern. Ever since last week, N had been watching Ash carefully to make sure that Ash remains healthy and well. Ash seemed to have picked up on this.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, N." Since that night, Ash was feeling guilty for what he had said to N. He had no right to say such things to anyone, especially N. "Hey N," Ash said, "I'm sorry for the way that I acted last week."

"It's okay," N said, smiling. But Ash didn't drop the matter.

"It's not okay, N!" Ash yelled, startling the other boy and Pikachu. "I had no right to say or do those things to you." Tears began to pour from Ash's eyes. Pikachu stared in shock.

"Pika?"

"Ash."

"Even though you helped me! Even though you suffered so much! I-I slapped you and yelled at you!" Ash face started to turn red. "I-I-"

"Enough!" N interjected. Ash stopped his rant and stared at N. "That's enough, Ash. It's fine. I know you feel bad about it, that's why I forgave you. So please- Stop crying." Ash's face began to revert back to its normal color and he wiped his tears. Pikachu jumped on his head and Ash smiled.

"Thanks a lot, N."

"Pikachu!"

N blushed. "No problem. I was just here to tell you that there's a new Pokémon League."

"Really!" Ash exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Pikachu's ears stood up. He was as excited as his trainer.

"Yes. It's called the Champion Tournament. All you have to do is win eigth PokéGems and you can compete. I thought you would like to enter."

"You bet!" Ash said, excitedly. He and Pikachu were having an excitement overload. "What do we have to do?" N smiled at Ash's and Pikachu's enthusiasm.

"First, you have report to Nurse Joy and she'll register you and give you a Tournament Pass. It locates nearby tournaments and acts as a gem case. It's quite useful." When N finished speaking, Ash grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu called Zee and Audio and they all followed.

Ash and Pikachu ran into the Pokémon Center at lightning speed with N, Zee, and Audio in tow. When they got to the counter, Nurse Joy greeted them with her usual smile. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Ash smiled.

"My name is Ask Ketchum and I would like to enter the Champion Tournament."

"Pikachu!"

Nurse Joy giggled at their zeal and responded, "I'll register you." With the press of a button, Ash was registered for the Champion Tournament. Nurse Joy then gave Ash a circular red Tournament Pass. "Train hard, Mr. Ketchum." At with that, Ash and the gang left the Pokémon Center.

Once outside, Ash turned to N and said, "N, I know you've done so much for me the past year, but could you do once more thing for me?"

N smiled. "Of course, Ash."

"Please accompany me on my journey!" The request startled N. It seemed like N would decline when Pikachu jumped on N's shoulder in order to persuade him. N looked over to Zee and Audio. They both gave him encouragement. N looked back to Ash and nodded. Ash grinned. At with that their adventure started.


End file.
